This invention relates to a method and apparatus for testing a body cavity to determine the condition therein. More particularly, this invention provides a method and apparatus for determining the acidity level of the vagina.
Typically, the vagina of a healthy human female has a pH of less than 4.5. It is well known that an elevated pH occurs among women with a variety of bacterial infections. Determining the pH level of the vagina is usually done by a doctor or clinician in a doctor's office because false readings are easily obtained if the procedure is not carried out properly, e.g., if the pH paper used comes in contact with cervial secretions or urine. Such contact can yield false pH readings in the high range, possible provoking an unnecessary visit to a doctor's office, or in the low range, yielding a false negative response which could result in a delay in treatment with serious consequences.
There are no self-testing devices presently used as a result of this contamination problem. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a reusable vaginal testing applicator assembly which would minimize the hazard of obtaining false readings through contact with contaminating substances.
One prior attempt to provide a vaginal testing applicator including an applicator body having an element retractably mounted therein to which pH paper was mounted. The paper was retracted inside the body of the applicator during insertion and removal from the vagina so that the paper would not be contacted by urine or cervical fluids. When inserted the element would be extended to contact the pH paper with fluids in the center one-third of the vagina so that a pH level could be determined. While operable, this prior art device has the disadvantage that it must be carefully cleaned after each use, making self-use by clinically untrained personnel unreliable and potentially hazardous.